Without You Next To Me
by xxlovesuicide61xx
Summary: Couples fight all the time, but staying angry appears to be harder for some more than others. Sometimes you just need to suck it up and say you're sorry. Not only because its the right thing to do, but because you need each other.


A/N: So I've decided to start what I'm calling "One-Shot Mondays", because, let's face it, no one actually likes Mondays. They may be short, they may be long, they may be about anyone or anything. I just hope they'll make your Mondays suck a little less. I suppose this could be considered the second of my OSM stories, the first being **The Advantages To Having A Boyfriend**. If you've read it already, I hope you've enjoyed it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the sudden urge to spend the entire night watching Doctor Who.

SSHGSSHG

"Why do you have to be such an asshole?"

"Why do you have to be such a bitch?"

"Fuck you!"

"You already have darling."

"Argh!"

Hermione slammed the door to Severus's office, her magic sparking, leaving scorch marks on the wood. Severus stormed through the other door to his rooms, an uncontrolled blast of magic blowing the door completely off the hinges. The office remained right where it was, cold and empty off all but the remnants of angry magic.

SSHGSSHG

Hermione rolled over and looked at her alarm clock.

4:03

She'd been lying in bed for over six hours, staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep. She missed him. She was still pissed as all hell with him, but she needed him. She hadn't slept without him with her in months. Her bed felt too cold, made her feel too alone. She sighed. It was going to be a long night.

SSHGSSHG

Severus was annoyed. He'd been lying in his bed for Merlin only knows how long and hadn't slept a second. He cast a wandless and silent tempus charm.

4:03

The green glowing numbers floating in the air above him were taunting, serving to only annoy him further. He sighed, knowing that it was pointless. Knowing that he needed her. Severus rolled out of bed and summoned his teaching robes. Throwing them over his pajama pants and grabbing a pair of boots, he set out to do what every man hated more than anything on Earth.

Apologize.

SSHGSSHG

Severus gave the password to the portrait guarding the Head dormitories. The portrait swung open, more than happy to grant him entry. He looked carefully around the common room; Draco was nowhere to be seen. Choosing the staircase to the left, he hurried up to Hermione's bedroom.

The door was unlocked and unwarded, which overall was a good sign. Severus crept over to his side of the bed, unable to immediately tell in the dark whether or not she was asleep. Crawling under the covers, he slipped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Hi Sev."

She was awake, then. He nuzzled down into her neck, breathing her in. He placed a gentle kiss on the soft skin he found there before pulling back.

"I'm sorry, love." The whisper seemed out of place in the silent room, especially with his type of voice.

"You damn well should be." The words seemed harsh coming from her, but he could tell the bite wasn't in them.

"Forgive me?"

Hermione rolled over in the arms still wrapped tightly around her, bringing her eyes to meet his. She could barely make out his black eyes in the darkness, but managed to see a small glimmer of emotion flicker through them. She could tell he was truly sorry.

"You silly man, of course I forgive you." He leaned over, brushing his lips against hers in his way of saying 'Thank you'.

"Can we get some sleep now?" A yawn escaped him, despite his best efforts to cover it up. "You know that I can't sleep without you next to me."

Hermione gave him a small smile in the dark and cuddled up closer to him. Letting out a yawn of her own, she pulled the blankets further up around them.

"No more fights, okay? At least none where we end up sleeping apart. I don't think I could handle an entire night without you."

"No more fights, love." His arms tightened around her, as though afraid she would vanish right that very moment. "I promise."

SSHGSSHG

A/N: Shout out to whoever can tell me what song I got this from. Its not that hard of a guess, but still. Bonus points if you also tell me the artist and the name of the album.


End file.
